


RoyalChaos||Sunshine

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Car Accident, Comfort, Hospital Sex, M/M, RoyalChaos, ZeRoyalChaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining on the day Ze went out to get his haircut. The way home took an unexpected turn when a lousy driver sped into Ze's car. Now Chilled's on his way to care for him, praying that he survives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: recent RP 
> 
> Part one: Sad ending  
> EXTRAS: Part two - happy ending (if you don't like the sad ending)  
> and part Three- sexy time (...smut extra)

Chilled should have been there with him. He should have never let him go alone, not on a dark day like this. He regretted everything, now. 

It was a gloomy, cloud covered, rainy day. Ze had gone to get a haircut before they hung out for Chilled's last day.

Chilled had come over just five days ago to have some fun at Ze's place when things got a little heated and they ended up in the same bed together.

Everything was great. It was hot, sunny, barely a breeze here. Until the clouds started rolling in. 

Chilled could remember only the little fine and sudden panic he had when Ze had been gone longer than he said. He was sitting on the couch, editing videos on his laptop when his phone buzzed beside him. It was Ze.

"Hey, buddy? You've been out for a while are you okay?"  
"Anthony..." A cracked voice came from the other end and he suddenly sat up in the seat.  
"Ze? Ze what's happened?"  
"Crash...idiot...swerve...come..please...love...."  
"Ze! Where are you, hey, where are you?!" He listened in on the call, hoping for an answer, his heart pounding in his chest. He could hear the sound of metal being ripped away, voices shouting, and movement as the phone was maybe falling. 

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice came through the phone.   
"Yes, hello? Where's Steven?"  
"We're bringing him to the hospital right now."  
"He has hemophilia, you have to be fast, please!"  
"Yes, sir, we are aware of his condition. This is why he wears the medical bracelet. Are you a close friend of Steven?"  
"Yes, I am, please, I need to see him."  
"Just a minute, sir. We'll send someone over to pick you up. What's your address?" Chilled quickly gave them Ze's home address and waited for them to pick him up.

Once he arrived, he ran in asking where Ze was.

"I'm sorry, sir, only-"  
"I'm his boyfriend, let me see him!" Chilled exclaimed, not caring about the odd looks people gave him as he followed the nurse into the elevator. 

He was forced to wait outside the room and it was killing him, every minute that passed. He was going crazy, questions running through his head, body shaking in fear that something was wrong. 

The doctor finally came out of the room to find a panic-struck Chilled, half asleep but wanting to stay awake in his chair. Chilled looked up at him with hopeful eyes, but the doctor's stare was hard and serious. This was all business, but he supposed if anything was shown that would give anything away, he would be struck with any emotion thrown at him. 

He walked into the bright room, the sound of the machine a rhythmic beep. Though there was a bright light from the source above, the aura of the room itself was dark and lonely.

He immediately set his gaze on Ze and felt his heart collapse in his body. There were wires and tubes sticking out of him, his curls pushed back with some wrap and stitches were poking out beneath. 

Chilled fell into the chair beside his bed and gently grasped the sleeping Ze's hand, hot tears spilling from his eyes as he brought the soft skin to his lips and held them there. 

"I'm so, so sorry, Steven...I should have been there with you...I shouldn't have let you drive with this weather...Steven, please...don't die....you can't die..." 

His breath shook as he cried, body shuddering as he grasped onto the hand of his loved one as if he were falling away from him, slipping into a darkness that he could never be pulled from again.

"Like a black hole, right, buddy? The things in space that suck up all the light? You can't ever return from them, you know?" Chilled managed to say this between sobs, trying to keep his humor up with something Ze had always loved. 

He couldn't lose his nerd. Not with the cute, round cheeks he always loved to kiss and pinch. Not with the bear of facial hair he always managed to pull off even if his face was baby like. Not when he had so much potential inside of him, a life he wanted so much to live for. 

Chilled had probably cried for a few hours, his body becoming exhausted as he found his eyes shutting and head resting against the pillow of Ze's bed, and he fell asleep.

\---

Chilled woke up when something started wrapping itself around his fingers. He nearly jumped back when he remembered where he was. He looked down and saw Ze's fingers move, gently tightening around his own. He moved his gaze up and met the green gray eyes he fell in love with, smiling at him as he leaned in to give him a soft kiss. 

"Hey, buddy..."  
"Chilled...Ch..Chilled..."  
"Yeah," he nodded, his eyes starting to well up again. "Yeah, I'm here with you, Steven."  
"Here....me..."  
"That's right, buddy. I'm here with you."

Chilled could feel his eyes well up again, but fought back against it as he rubbed his thumb along the back of his hand. A few nurses came in to check on Ze, making sure his vital signs were okay before leaving again. 

Once they were alone again, Chilled rested his head on Ze's pillow, looking over his bruised face with a frown as he whispered only love to him, comforting him. He watched as Ze managed to turn his face to his, green eyes locking with brown ones. A smile found its way across his cut lips and Chilled wanted to look away.

It was his fault for letting Ze go on his own. It was his fault for letting him out in the flooding weather. It was his fault for not being able to protect him. Pain and regret swam across his face and he heard the soft "shh" noises coming from Ze as a hand lifted from the bed and gently rubbed the tears off his cheeks. He looked up, back into the somehow hopeful green eyes as the hot tears seared down his cheek again, the touch of Ze's hand caressing his face causing him to break down. He should be the one comforting Ze, not the other way around. Ze was obviously in a more painful state, but he was able to stay happy. How, Chilled wondered. 

Then he sang softly, his own hand finding its way to Ze's as he held it against his lips to kiss and remember before just holding it to his cheek.

"You are my sunshine...my only sunshine...you make me happy...when skies are gray..." Chilled choked on the next part, trying to stifle the tears when he looked back up at Ze, tears finding their way on his face as well. "You'll never know, dear...how much I love you...please don't take...my sunshine away..." 

Chilled went on, repeating the song as much as he could before his throat grew weak and dry. Ze had his eyes closed, dried tear stains lining his round cheeks. His rosy complexion still visible, but he could see the color draining from him. 

Chilled needed water, though. He was about to get up when Ze's hand tightened around his wrist, though it was barely enough to keep him the slightest bit back. He paused and looked down at him, obviously exhausted still and in need of great recovery. 

A soft mutter came from his mouth and Chilled leaned down to hear him. 

"Don't leave me," a cracked voice said, and Chilled tried to muster up a smile.   
"Never. I'll never leave you, buddy."   
"Good..." Ze's hand slowly loosened after a few minutes until soft snores were heard. Chilled got up to grab a drink of water, taking several bottles with him back to the chair.

He realized he'd been there for almost a day and needed to clean up. He frowned, greatly depressed that he knew he needed to go but promised Ze he wouldn't leave. 

Chilled left a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered. Each step he now took from Ze's side felt like someone was ripping into him and taking chunks of his body out until he was a ghost. 

\---

Chilled spent the next few days with Ze in the hospital, but each hour that passed, he only seemed to be getting worse. The rosy complexion he once wore was now a mere pink upon nearly pale skin. His green eyes were dust and his skin had sunk. He looked like he had already seen the end and was just accepting it.

Chilled sat beside him, just watching him slowly suffer and not being able to do anything about it except be there. 

"Chilled?" Ze's voice sounded.  
"Yeah?" His attention suddenly heightened.  
"Tell me a joke..."  
"A...a joke?"  
"Yeah...just for...good measure..." 

Chilled felt a little weird to say a joke in such a setting, but he now felt the need to make it a little happier, as was Ze's request.

"Uh...what'd red, white, and black all over?" He paused, watching a smile flash across Ze's face.   
"A newspaper," Ze said with a laugh, his dusty eyes seeming to shine.

Chilled's heart panged. That laugh. All he wanted was to hear it again. He realized he wanted a lot of things. He wanted to see the bright enthusiasm that shone in the gray green orbs that lay beneath long eyelashes that always fell and made him cry, Chilled having to help blow them out.

He wanted to hold him in his arms again, to see the way he rolled his eyes and swatted him whenever he was being cheesy and touchy.

He wanted to hear the laugh that always pulled him in to join with his own barks, a melody one could only wish they could listen to forever. Or cover their ears.

He wanted to see the life inside of his lover, the love he gave to the world and his fans. The excitement always building up when they would go to conventions, and the cute gasps he made whenever he found something adorable or needed.

He wanted to make love with him again, to listen to the moan and pleas as their bodies would rock together in sync, their eyes glazed over and their lips fighting for dominance as they seemed to dance and wrestle on the bed at the same time.

Chilled wanted it all back, and here it was being yanked away as minutes passed.

In these days that he was with Ze, he repeated the same song over and over, letting Ze know as much as possible how much he couldn't lose him or he'd be nothing. 

He sat there again, Ze's delicate hand to his lips as he watched. Somehow, a smile and a pinch of hope still lingered on his face and a soft glow seemed to shine down on him, his brown curls looking almost golden around the edges. His angel right here.

Chilled knew, though. The doctors knew, the nurses knew, and he knew what was going to happen. 

He never wanted to think about it, but every second passing pushed him to question when it would happen. 

This was probably the last time he would sing to him again.

"Steven...Steven, I love you so...so much..." Chilled managed to choke it out as his eyes stung.  
"I love you....too...Anth..." Ze's breaths were short, and he was barely keeping up with anything around him.  
"Shh...Steven...just rest...close your eyes..." Chilled shut his own eyes as he sobbed, and still Ze managed to keep a hopeful aura. 

"Steven...you are my sunshine...my only sunshine..."  
"You make...me...happy...when skies....are...gray..." Chilled looked up when he heard Ze's weak voice still singing with him and he held his hand close, tears spilling as Ze's dusty eyes started draining the last bits of color possible, his hand now limp.   
"You'll never know....dear...how much...I...love...you..." Chilled let out a soft cry of despair. "Please don't...take...my sunshine....away..." He shut his puffy, red eyes as the burning tears left fiery trails down tender skin. He leaned over and kissed Ze's forehead one last time as the monotone beep of the machine resonated throughout the room and he felt his body shatter into a million pieces.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just when Chilled thought it was over...

As the broken Chilled was ushered out of the room, left to bawl on the floor, doctors and nurses rushed into his room. 

What were merely hours were years to him. He had found himself curled up in the chair with several tissues in hand, mind fuzzy and body exhausted. An untouched bottle of water lay beside him on its side.

He simply stared at the floor, at the walls, not paying any mind to people that watched him.

That's when the doctor came out and tried to get him up. A faint voice trying to reach into a distant mind.

"....thony....up....side...traum....you..."  
"Wh....what?" Chilled shook his head and stared at the doctor, his attention slowly returning.  
"Anthony, you need to get up. You need to go inside the room because...Steven survived. He's alive and he's traumatized and right now he needs you."   
"But I...I-I...I saw him die," he whispered the last part out, voice hoarse now he realized and took the water bottle off the chair to rehydrate. He also realized how much water he really needed, but ignored it when the information fully registered in his brain and he ran into the room.

"Steven!" He looked down at his love who had wide, frightened eyes, though they relaxed after realizing who it was.  
"Anthony," he said with a weak smile.  
"Oh, god...Ze," Chilled breathed out as he sat down and wrapped an arm around him, trying to be careful with the frail body, though it was hard when he really wanted to hold him again. "Don't fucking scare me like that..."  
"Well...they didn't take your sunshine away...." Chilled looked down at him as a grin spread across his face and he kissed him, something he'd needed to do for the longest time.   
"You're...such a nerd..." Chilled chuckled softly, kissing his cheek. "I...I saw you die...and I just..."  
"I felt myself die...but let's not talk about it right now, yeah?"  
"Yeah," Chilled nodded, joy still overwhelming him. "Yeah, we wont talk about it." He inhaled shakily, his body now pulsing with excitement. He pressed another welcomed kiss to his lips when the doctor cleared his throat and he pulled away, cheeks pink in embarrassment. He heard the soft chuckle of the doctor as they came to do a few tests to make sure Ze was returning to normal conditions.

"How long have...have you been...awake?"  
"Uh...a couple hours, now...they didn't bring you in until I had a good amount of rest," he smiled, and the smile sent shivers down Chilled's spine. He didn't care when or where, he just missed seeing the bright smile and would treasure every moment.   
"God...I missed you...so much...never, ever scare me like that again..." Chilled pulled him into another hug, this time a little tighter.  
"You've been beside me every step of the way. I couldn't have asked for more. I was surprised you even stayed here for so long."  
"Oh, God, Steven, I can't leave you alone here. You're part of me. And if you die, then I die."  
"Anthony...please..." Ze's green eyes shone as tears started welling up.

"Well," the doctor said. "You're pretty stable, Steven. Just some therapy for a week or so and you should be fine to go home." He smiled and walked out. 

"Wow....I can't believe it," he laughed, sitting up a little in his bed as he gently wiped the tears away.  
"Ze...we can do this. Together."  
"Together." Chilled grinned and leaned over, resting his elbow on the pillow as he supported his head up to look at him.   
"I love you, so much."  
"I love you, too," Ze said with a giggle as Chilled pecked his lips and rested his forehead against his with a smile.

\---

After about two weeks of therapy, Ze was ready to head out of the hospital. They signed the papers, paid the bills, and left for the newly paid car. Ze had to hold onto Chilled as they walked, as he was still feeling a bit clumsy in his step. 

Chilled took the driver's seat after helping Ze into the car and started up the engine. Ze jumped and tensed up, looking at Chilled with fearful eyes as he shook his head and trembled a little.

"You okay, buddy?" Chilled asked, a hand resting on his boyfriend's leg. He frowned when he realized how much he was shaking and tilted his head, eyes full of worry.  
"I-I-I'm fine...I just..." Ze trailed off, looking down at his lap. His mouth was open to continue saying something, but all that was heard was a soft choke.  
"Is it...the car...?" Chilled watched as Ze just kept his gaze down, his hands held together tightly. He waited for a few minutes, looking over him to see the pain and fear flash over his face before smiling supportively and rubbing his leg. "Hey, it's okay. I'm driving. And we'll get home safely. I promise. I will always, always protect you." Ze nodded and suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. Chilled inhaled softly, rubbing his back and pressing his head against his. He kissed his cheek before he let go and smiled. "I promise...."


	3. Is This Even Allowed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some smut

Ze had just woken up from a long nap. Chilled was sitting there, watching over him. He smiled when he saw him stir and pecked his lips.  
"Morning, sunshine."  
"Morning?"  
"Well, not really. It's more like five in the afternoon." He shrugged.  
"Eh...my head still hurts..." Ze exhaled softly and moved to the left a little, patting the spot beside him with pleading eyes. Chilled chuckled and sat down next to him, his head resting in his hand. Ze opened his mouth to speak, but his face simply turned red and he giggled.   
"What? What's so funny?"  
"Nevermind...we're in the hospital..."  
"What? I'm lost."  
"Don't worry about it, I'm just being a bad patient."  
"A bad patient? You're being a great patient. Actually...you're a bit of a baby but..."   
Ze rolled his eyes. "Nevermind, Chilled. It's all just in my head. Maybe I need to sleep it off."  
"Which head? That one-" Chilled gently kissed his curls of hair. "-or this one?" His hand rubbed his crotch and he smiled.   
"Chilled!" Ze hissed, swatting his hand away. "I said no!"  
"So this is what you were talking about, huh? You know I heard it speeds up the recovery rate."  
"No, Chilled, this is completely inappropriate. We're in a hospital."  
"As if people don't have sex in the hospital, Ze."  
"You can't be serious..."  
"Hey, I wasn't the first one thinking about it..." Chilled shrugged.  
Ze scowled a little and shook his head. "Just shut up." He wrapped his hands around his neck and pulled his head down to crush their lips together. Chilled laughed softly and smiled into the kiss as he was pulled to hover over Ze, both hands resting on either side of his head, his knees beside his waist. He pulled away from the kiss when they both started gasping for the well needed air, both smiling as they looked at each other with love in their eyes. And a hunger for pleasure.

Chilled couldn't remove the cover off of Ze's body, but it didn't stop him from nearly ripping it when he pulled it down to kiss along his jaw, down to his neck to leave love bites, and follow along his collarbone. A soft moan escaped Ze's lips, pushing Chilled to keep going and move the blanket off his body. 

Ze shivered beneath him as the cool air brushed over his skin. Chilled smiled and lifted the bottom of the thin garment up over his stomach and left kisses going down to his V-line. 

"Chilled...this is so bad..."  
"And we're not?" he asked with a smirk, looking down at Ze's erection with a large smile. He left kisses along the shaft and paused at the base to suck gently on the tender skin before moving back up. 

He made the decision not to have anal as they would probably break the bed- considering the naughtiness they get into- and he might hurt him in his condition. In this case he'd have to satisfy himself along with satisfying Ze, not that it was hard- he snickered- but he would have a hell of a time trying to control himself. 

He left a kiss atop the head of Ze's member and swiped a few licks at the slit, causing a couple gasps to escape his lover. 

Chilled continued this until he heard whines to go further and he had to unzip his own pants to release the pressure inside. He sighed, feeling the tightness disappear and he threw a free hand down his pants and moaned a little. 

Ze's whimpers increased when Chilled paused to touch himself and he chuckled. "You're so needy."  
"I'm in the fucking hospital."  
"The fucking hospital sounds right to me." Chilled suddenly engulfed the erection into his mouth, a moan pulled from Ze's throat in response. He felt the tip of it reach the back of his throat and continued the process. His hand seemed to find a mind of its own as it started rubbing his own hard shaft.

The thought that anyone could walk in at any moment excited him, and he could tell Ze was feeling the thrill, the way his hands moved down to his hair to tug at it, the actions of his body screaming "more". Chilled dragged his teeth gently along the skin, his tongue adding pressure to every bob of his head. 

"Anthony," he gasped out, biting down on his lip to keep from shouting- he would alert the medical staff for sure. Chilled moaned as he deepthroated him, his hand doing enough work to try and match the pleasure he needed.

"Anthony," he gasped again, this time with a little more force, his voice increasing slightly. "I-I...I..." His precum was already dripping into his mouth, his own clear liquid dripping onto his fingers. "Please...I-I....oh God....Anthong..." Ze's hips bucked, and he was rocking steadily into his mouth, enough so that he wasn't straining his body. "I'm gonna...I-I...Anthony...!" Ze's hips thrust a few more times deep into his throat until his seed blasted out of him, a thick stream shooting into his mouth. Chilled tried to swallow as much as possible to make the mess not evident, though small drop came trailing down the corned of his mouth. He pumped his own hand fast, squeezing it every now and then until he released himself, the semen going over the sheets.

"Fuck..." he panted out. "So much for not making a mess..." Ze gave a breathy laugh at this, catching his breath as he lay there, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Chilled leaned back up and zipped his pants before hovering back over Ze to kiss him again. His tongue licked across his bottom lip, in which both parted and his tongue invaded, swirling around the inside and letting him taste himself. 

"This is...probably the...dirtiest thing...I've ever...done..." Ze said between breaths.  
"Just because we...were in the hospital doesn't...mean it was the...dirtiest...think of how many...toys we have..."  
"Anthony!"  
"I will shut up, I understand." He kissed him again with a smile and fixed the garment so that it covered him again and tucked him back in the blankets, just laying beside him as he looked into his gray green eyes that always seemed to captivate him. "I love you."  
"I love you, too..." Ze replied, full of more life than he did before. Chilled kissed his nose before climbing off and sitting back in the chair as the doctor came into the room. They looked them over and ran a few tests on Ze.

"Feeling better already?"  
"Yeah, I am," Ze said with a blush as he glanced at Chilled.  
"That was pretty fast...you didn't take any special medicines did you?"  
"Well," he locked eyes with Chilled and giggled. "Not exactly."  
"It's always a mystery to me when patients heal up fast...must be because they have company around..."  
"You might just be right, doctor," he said with a grin. "You might just be right."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I'm feeling sleep deprived hope you enjoyed xD sorry if the story sucked, it's really late and I have school tomorrow so...maybe I'll make it up to you guys if you want me to :P just message me or something haha ***
> 
> ***(this was written back when I had school)


End file.
